Everything will change
by Liv Marie
Summary: Maura and Jane have a baby on the way and everything planned. They should know though, that life isn't always what we expect. AU. Rizzles. Reviews are awesome! This is it people, this is the end  at least for now . Let me know your thoughts about it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything will change

Warning: This is an AU story. There will be drama/angst/happy times. Not necessarily in this order.

Summary: Maura and Jane have everything planned. They should know though, that life isn't always what we expect.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Sadly.

Notes: This is not my first fic. But it is the first one that I write for this fandom. Hopefully I got the voices right (that sounded sorta schizophrenic). Also, thanks to FABERRYS2 for beta reading this story.

-x-

She was late.

As usual, Jane was late.

She left Barry talking to the cup of coffee in his hand when she realized how late it was.

She violated more traffic rules than would it be wise to any civilian, let alone a police officer.

She arrived panting and barely able to formulate sentences that could begin to explain her delay.

But none of that made the slightest difference.

Maura Isles had a smile upon her face.

A smile that not even one of Jane's usual delays would be able to erase.

So, when she saw the detective struggling to catch her breath, she rose from the chair in the waiting room, waited for her to compose herself and, given the confused expression on Jane's face, greeted her with a kiss on the lips. A long one. When Maura moved away from the detective, her smile was still dancing on her lips. It was unmistakable. Jane didn't have to ask. The answer was right there in Maura's eyes. And within months, would be in their arms. A baby. Their baby.

-x-

She woke up to an empty bed and cold sheets. Automatically, her instincts went in overdrive and Jane immediately stood up. Jane searched the room and the suite's bathroom at first. No sign of Maura. Her heart began to beat faster within the passing minutes. She sought the gun in the nightstand drawer and got out of the room barefoot. The light came from the end of the hallway and somehow Jane felt ridiculous with the weapon weighing on her hands. It was obvious that Maura would be there. Approaching the doorway she saw the medical examiner sitting in the rocking chair that Jane's father had put together a few days ago. She had her eyes closed and rocked the chair rhythmically, stroking her sixth month pregnant belly. Almost seven. Around her baby bump there was an enormous headset playing something that Jane was not able to identify, but deduced to be classical music. Jane could still recall Maura's words. "Did you knew that classical music, although it has not been proven to provide the fetus intellectual development, has an important influence on the first five years of a childhood and that it may have permanent effects? Even before birth, the music helps to create peace and harmony for mother and child. This results in a smaller amount of sleepless nights for parents." No, Jane did not know about that. But Maura, of course would. Since they had discovered about the pregnancy, Jane was sure that Maura had read absolutely everything there was available about pregnancy and babies and every single thing about it. Which was not, in any way, a surprise. After the three attempts and the huge investment (financial and emotional) that the two women had made, it was obvious that Dr. Maura Isles would make herself more than ready for what was to come. At least theoretically.

"I've been thinking about baby names." Maura said, feeling Jane's presence without even opening her eyes.

"Couldn't you think about it in bed? Or maybe when the sun is out?" Jane asked with a small smile. Maura opened her eyes and offered her an absolutely radiant smile. Jane found herself wishing that the baby inherits that same smile.

"Although I'm still not sure about the reason of your strong objection against the name that I've suggested -" Jane interrupted her.

"Maura, Edgar is not and will never be an option."

"I took the liberty of making a new search."

"Of course you did." Jane spoke with no surprise in her voice. Maura' eyes momentarily studied Jane's figure, analyzing the meaning of her tone of voice. She searched for sarcasm or something similar, but only found the affection of a woman who knows her better than anyone else.

"But before I tell you, I wish you would at least be willing to hear what I have to say, disarmed of any criticism. Now, I know this is a challenge for you Jane, but this baby has to have a name. And if you continue to dismiss all my suggestions, without making any of your own, I am afraid it won't be possible to head to a conclusion until he completes five years old. Minimal."

"I'm open for suggestions! But I'm not going to name this child after something that could result in a lifetime of endless teasing. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, for your information, studies suggest that although some names may be more prone to it, almost all names can be targets of some sort of bullying. Therefore this should not be a determining factor in the selection of the name. Many children with common names become target of this same unfortunate luck."

"Yeah? Well, you tell that to the 'Dick Benders' of the world."

"Who?" Jane didn't bother to explain.

"What is the name?"

"Milo." Maura spoke as she looked forward to Jane's reaction.

"Milo," Jane repeated without revealing any emotion. Truth be told, she was taken aback. Since the baby's sex had been revealed in the ultrasound, a little over two months ago, Maura had been bombarding her with innumerous suggestions which Jane had found it difficult to take them seriously. Edgar wasn't so bad when compared to Emile, Eugene, Ralf, Charleston, Bernard or Thaddeus. The worst one ever was Angelo, which Jane had a solid clue of where it had come from. Milo was different however. Milo Isles-Rizzoli. It was not a common name, but Jane did not expect that any of the names that Maura suggested would be. Still, so far, it became the only one that Jane had come to at least consider.

Back into the master bedroom, with Maura in her arms and the lights off, the detective in Jane manifested itself.

"Do you really expect me to believe that baby names were the reason you were awake before the dawn?"

"Well, you know how I feel about unresolved issues."

"I do." Jane inhaled the scent of Maura's hair. Vanilla and coconut. She didn't have to say much more.

"I had a nightmare." Maura admitted. Jane didn't reply, just waited. "I know that nightmares are nothing but an emotional response triggered by a stressful situation which are the results of an emotional or psychological discomfort. Still, I felt the need to distract my mind with any other thoughts."

"You could have woken me. I know one way or two of keeping this big brain of yours busy." Jane said casually, bringing a smile to Maura's lips.

"You needed to rest. It was a long day. Frankie Jr. told me all about the progress of the investigation when he brought me another package from your mother's cooking for lunch."

"She's still doing that?" Jane said slightly irritated.

"She just wants to make sure that her grandson will come to the world well-fed and healthy. I think that's a very kind gesture on her part."

"Well, I think that it is annoying. But you know my mother has this effect on me. About the case, Frankie had no business to bother you with this stuff. We already have a radio patrol and as far as I know, he's not in charge of it. And when it comes to my well being, it surprises me, Doc, that you wouldn't know that the only way that I can get any rest is with you by my side." Maura sighed, satisfied.

"I'm aware of it. Sorry." Maura dipped her head in Jane's neck and Jane felt her body relax at her touch. The effect is reciprocal.

"Maur?" Jane asked after a few minutes in silence.

"What?"

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"It was enough to keep you awake."

"I said, dreams are simply reflections of anxiety and stress manifesting itself through the unconscious or even an awkward position during sleep. And that's all they are."

"Ahem. And what has your unconscious been manifesting?"

"Just my fears..." Jane waited and Maura eventually confessed, "of not being there for you and for the baby. Of not being a good mother. Or, at least, not good enough. You know how these things that are instinctive to most women do not come naturally to me."

"Maybe. But I also know that that's the reason why you read so much. And prepares so much. Maur, trust me, this baby could not be in better hands." She kissed Maura gently. - "You gotta know that, right?" - Maura looked uncertain.

"As long as we're in this together, yes."

"Okay then, there's no need to lose sleep any longer. In fact, enjoy all the sleep you can get before this baby is born, coz I can guarantee you one thing: I'm not going anywhere." As irrational as a promise like that was, the words were able to appease Maura's heart. Enough so that Maura wouldn't question its validity or accuracy.

"And you?"

"Me?" Maura asked, confused.

"Do you promise?" Jane asked yawning, sleep present in her voice. Maura found herself about to challenge the validity of such promise. After all was not possible to establish any kind of assurance about the future when so little is known about it or all the variables able to establish it. The future is uncertain and unpredictable and any statements within the lack of such evidence are simply unwise and invalid. Still, these are not the words that escape from her mouth.

"I promise." - She told Jane, her voice almost a whisper. Entangled in the arms of the detective, Maura felt her body finally surrender to sleep, all her concerns forgotten.

Asleep, Maura didn't hear it when Jane's voice manifested itself in the middle of the night. "Milo, huh? Works for me."

-x-

It was Christmas Eve and the traffic was impossible, as expected. They were heading for Jane's parents' house. The pavement was covered by a thin and slippery layer of ice. The stereo was playing Christmas carols. Maura carefully repeated the words, which for an unknown observer could be seen as a simple attempt to dive into the Christmas spirit. Jane, however, knew her better than that.

"Maur, honey, there's no need for you to memorize these songs."

The impact occurred before Maura's response had a chance to reach Jane' ears. When Jane opened her eyes, she had a hard time to understand what the hell just happened. She heard sirens and voices, but all her senses were busy searching for Maura. All she needed was to hear her voice. The world turned upside down and between the broken glass and snow that seemed to be everywhere, Jane's alert eyes found Maura. When she was able to touch her hand, Jane felt her skin cold from the wind that entered through the broken window and the contact with the freezing ground. She saw the blood that flown off the medical examiner's forehead and her voice shatters the vocal cords as if Jane had swallowed glass.

"Maura," she said her name, but her voice was barely audible. Her hand was about to meet Maura's face when Jane was pulled out of the car. A lacerating pain caused her to lose track of time and space. When the images gained some focus, Jane saw everything white. There were two people moving over her body and their words were not altogether clear. "Maura," Jane repeated under the oxygen mask before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Everything will change

**Warning:** This is an AU story. There will be drama/angst/happy times. Not necessarily in this order.

**Summary:** Maura and Jane have everything planned. They should know though, that life isn't always what we expect.

**Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me. Sadly.

**Notes:** My special and recurrent thanks to FaberryS2 for beta reading this story. urluv! 3 Also thanks for everyone who decided to give this fic a chance. The fic appreciates your effort. ;)

**Notes II (the revenge):** The song is "In my veins", by Andrew Belle feat. Katie Herzig. The song is not mine, and trust me on this, it's better this way.

-x-

She was late.

As usual, Jane was late.

She left, leaving Korsak distracted with his google search on foster homes for stray dogs once she realized how late it was.

She ran as if on a race track and not cruising the streets of Boston, passing red lights and turning them into mere smudges on her way.

She arrived with her heart beating wildly in her chest and barely able to formulate sentences that could somehow excuse her delay.

But none of that made the slightest difference.

Milo Isles-Rizzoli had a smile upon his face.

A smile that, not even one of Jane's delays would be able to erase it.

A smile reserved for his mother, the strongest and bravest detective of the whole Boston police.

So when he saw his mother struggling to control her heartbeats, he just stood on the step where he was sat before, waited for her to catch her breath and to Jane's surprise, greeted her with a tight hug and a smacking kiss, full of sincerity.

Milo stepped away and fixed his curious and always vigilant eyes on the detective. Almond eyes, Maura's eyes. Jane didn't need to apologize. In his eyes she couldn't do wrong. It was as if, for some reason, that Jane couldn't understand, Milo was unable to see his mother as a person capable of making any mistakes. In the eyes of Milo, Jane Rizzoli was much better than any super hero.

"Were you catching bad guys?" He asked hoarsely. She studied him with an intrigued look on her face. There was no boy like hers. He was small for his age. Smaller than most boys, in fact. His hair was kind of rebellious. It was long with wavy ends, a very light brown, almost blond. He was lanky and skinny, which always made nonna Rizzoli uneasy. His skin was fair and the tip of his nose it was sprinkled with a collection of freckles, like a constellation of stars. His eyes were large and seemed to see into her soul. She couldn't lie, but also refused to deliberately break his heart.

"Yeah, something like that." She kneeled in front of the boy, trying to be on his level. "Are you ready?"

"Of course! I only have to get my backpack upstairs and say goodbye to Grandpa." The boy spoke visibly excited.

"Let's go then. I'll wait for you out here, okay?" Milo ran off without waiting for a second order as Jane watched him disappear behind the door. She sat on the porch stairs and watched the quiet suburban street on which she grew up in.

"What are you doing out here? Hiding?" Angela Rizzoli spoke bluntly. Jane rubbed her eyes with her palm, not even slightly surprised.

"Hi, Ma" She greeted without emotion.

"He's waiting for at least two hours. You couldn't have made the effort to get here on time?"

"Sorry Ma, I got stuck at work."

"Work, always work. In the mean time your boy grows up away from your sight. Great work this of yours." Angela muttered in a very audible way. Jane sighed deeply. "He probably isn't going to say a thing, but there's this big science fair at school next week. And he's been preparing himself all week. Apparently there's going to be a big prize for the winner and all. Would be nice if you could at least show your face there. That is, if your 'work' lets you." Jane was about to respond when Milo's footsteps announced his return.

"I'm ready, ma!" Jane smiled over at the boy's excitement.

"Don't you forget to say goodbye to your nonna." She spoke and waited for him to say goodbye to Angela. Milo dropped his backpack on the floor and gave Angela a bear hug, which she returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Addio nonna, ti amo!" He spoke in Italian and Jane wasn't able to identify the muttered response he received from Angela. Milo was the only one able to soften his grandma completely.

Inside the car Jane fitted the seat belt according to the boy's skinny body. He waited patiently. Along the way, Jane caught herself peeking him through the rearview mirror of the car. Milo seemed unaware, watching the scenery through the window, distracted by the music that came to him through his huge headphones. His fondness over classics was another legacy of Maura, along with his almond eyes, love for documentaries and vocabulary and, also, an IQ too advanced for his age. Or Jane's age, for that matter.

The sun was setting when they arrived at the destination. Milo ran in front, since he already knew the path. When Jane caught up, Milo was busy, looking for something inside his backpack.

"What are you looking for?"

"I made a gift for her." He spoke and carefully took off a folded sheet from inside his backpack. Once he unfolded it, Jane recognized her figure pictured in the perfect features of her little artist. On the drawing, Milo also had drawn Jo Friday, Bass and himself. Jane noted Maura's absence. Milo seemed to read her thoughts. "I wanted to draw her too, but I couldn't remember how she looked exactly. Which made me think that she might also have forgotten. So I made this drawing to help her remember." Even in all his innocence, he was able to recognize the tears that blurred Jane's dark eyes. "Do you think she won't like it?"

"She'll love it." Jane spoke with her voice even hoarser and choked with tears that she dared not shed. "She will be very proud of you. Your mother was always a great admirer of the arts." Milo seemed satisfied with the answer and put the drawing on the tombstone, with a rock on top so the wind wouldn't blow it away. The last rays of sun shimmered across the blue sky. The boy stood up and waited for his mamma to say goodbye to his mother. On the tombstone, Jane read the inscription: _Maura Isles, beloved wife and mother. Her absence will be forever felt. Her presence will never be forgotten. 1977 - 2011_.

-x-

It's with a racing heart and a sense of panic running through her veins that Jane regains consciousness on her hospital bed. Countless minutes go by until the memories of the last days fill in the gaps of her memory. Four days have passed since the accident. With multiple fractures, head trauma, bruises and deep cuts all over her body, her recovery is slow and painful. Although all her pain can't be compared to her anguish at the fact that Maura hasn't woken up yet. And that there's a chance that she's never going to.

-x-

**.**

**Nothing goes as planned.**

**Everything will break.**

**People say goodbye.**

**In their own special way**

**.**

She could as well just be asleep. Her hair is spread all over the pillow. Her face is serene. If this were a fairy tale, Jane would steal a kiss and expect the magic to happen. But this is real life. Jane is not a prince. And the wheelchair in which Jane is stuck certainly isn't a white horse. "You need to be on a wheelchair. Hospital rules," the nurse has to remind her every time she brings her here. Jane sighs and searches for some comfort in Maura's touch. She studies her fingers and watches her hand over Maura's. This is something that Maura used to do, study her hands. Jane strokes her scars bringing the medical examiner's hand to her lips and kisses her palm. Her eyes close trying to conceal the big tears that stubbornly escape against her will. The nurse is kind enough to pretend to be distracted by the painting of the walls, leaving Jane and Maura to themselves. Jane still has her eyes closed when her hoarse voice impose itself over the machine's noise.

.

**All that you rely on**

**And all that you can fake**

**Will leave you in the morning**

**But find you in the day**

**.  
**

"Maura, did you know they say that a person in coma can hear everything we say?" A small smile escapes between Jane's tears - "What am I saying? Of course, you do. You're probably remembering a study about this right now. And oddly enough, I'd be more than happy to hear all you have to say about it. Or about anything. I just want to hear you again. So please, hear me: I need you to wake up. I need you here. Everyone knows that you are the brain of this relationship. And without you, nothing makes sense. I don't get it. I don't get what's going on and why all this is happening. I don't understand and I need you to wake up and explain me everything. Like you always do. So please, wake up ok? I'll wait. If you need more time, I'll wait. But I need you to keep your promise, okay? "Jane hears the nurse's approaching and starts to awkwardly wipe the tears off her face. She says goodbye to Maura with a kiss in the palm of her hand and promises to come back the next day.

.

**Oh you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out**

**Oh you're all I taste**

**At night inside of my mouth**

**Oh you run away**

**Cause I am not what you found**

**Oh you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Everything will change.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Everything will change

**Warning:** This is an AU story. There will be drama/angst/happy times. Not necessarily in this order.

**Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me. Sadly.

**Notes:** My special and recurrent thanks to **faberrys2** for beta reading this story. You're awesome, awesome, awesome! I would also like to thank everyone who commented this fic so far. You're gold! We are heading towards the end now, and I hope you all stick to it. I promise, after the storm, there will be a big blue sunny day, so... fear not.  
**Notes II (the revenge):** The song is "In my veins", by Andrew Belle feat. Katie Herzig. The song is not mine, and trust me on this, it's better this way.

.

-x-

.

Everyone tried to talk her out of it. Her husband, Frankie, her son Frankie Jr. and Tommy, her other son, the black sheep of the family, even he had the same opinion. Everyone tried to stop her. But Angela Rizzoli was a force of nature that could not be stopped. Truth be told, she had waited long enough. Or so she thought. It has been almost a week since the birth of her grandson. And she hadn't said a word so far, but that was enough. If Jane had the strength to visit Maura daily there would be no more excuses for her not to do the same for her own child.

Milo Isles-Rizzoli was born within 33 weeks, weighing 1.7 pounds and measuring 43 cm. One lucky boy, the doctors said. But Jane didn't know about that. Because Jane never actually met Milo. She never held him in her arms. Never asked for him. Angela knew that this moment was perhaps the most difficult in which her daughter or anyone could pass. But that wasn't right. No suffering was an excuse for a parent to abandon their child. And for Angela, this was exactly what Jane was doing.

With a broken arm and fractured ribs, besides her head injure and the cuts and bruises all over her body, doctors were surprised at Jane's fast recovery. Angela wasn't. She knew her daughter. In two days Jane was already fighting with the nurses, trying desperately to leave her bed to be with Maura. Her determination was huge, but the nurses outnumbered her. Maura was the first word that escaped her lips when she regained consciousness and her mother couldn't hold back the tears while witnessing the scene. They tried to explain what had happened, first Frankie Jr., then her father. Angela would never forget the expression on her daughter's face when they told her what had happened. Jane had always been a strong and stubborn girl. Tough. Headstrong. She was never one to show her weaknesses. Come to think of it, Angela could not recall seeing her daughter crying ever since she was a toddler. But at that moment, there was no barrier capable of hiding her broken heart. It was as if a part of Jane was forever lost. Broken. Soon, Angela realized that part was Maura.

When she entered her daughter's room, the nurse still was helping Jane to get back to the bed.

"Let me do that." Angela offered and the nurse left mother and daughter alone.

"You don't have to do that, Ma," Jane avoided staring at her mother's eyes. Deep down she knew what this visit was about.

"Of course I do. And don't tell me what to do, last time I checked I was still your mother." Angela complained. Jane didn't bother to respond. Angela stood still. All she wanted was to have her daughter back. "How is Maura?"

"Unconscious."

"Janey."

"What do you want me to say, Ma?" Jane responded unable to contain her frustration. Angela was undeterred by her daughter's outburst. This was the Jane she recognized.

"I'm thinking about visiting her later."

"I'm sure she'd like that, Ma," Jane spoke sincerely, softer. The stood in silence for a moment. Angela was preparing herself to speak as Jane was preparing herself to hear.

"I've been with my grandson today. He is gaining weight." Jane didn't responded immediately.

She hesitated and when she finally spoke, her response came visibly uncomfortable. "That's good, I guess."

"If this keeps up the doctors may release him earlier." This time Jane did not respond. "Is everything settled at home for you? Do you need help with anything?" There was a moment of silence. "Janey?"

"Sorry, Ma, I really can't think about this right now."

"Janey, we're talking about your son."

"Yeah Ma, I noticed."

"He needs you."

"I know that."

"Do you Jane? Then answer me this: which color are his eyes? Does he sleep through the night? Does he recognize you? Knows who you are?"

"He was just born, Ma, he's just a baby. Does it really matter?"

"It should. Since he's your baby!"

"Seriously, mom? Really? My wife, the woman I love, is lying in a hospital bed without any news to wake up anytime soon and you want me to think about a baby that has no idea of what is happening around him?

"This is exactly what I want you to think about!"

"Yeah I tried okay! And I can't! Not now! Not with all this happening!"

"Well, I'm sure Maura would be happy to know that."

"I said I would do this WITH her, okay? WITH HER, Ma!" Both of them stared at each other, stunned by a moment. When Angela spoke again, her tone was lower, contained.

"I hate to be the one to tell you that, Jane, but what happens if she doesn't wake up? What happens to this boy? Will he grow up with his grandparents and you'll visit him at the weekends? Is that it? " _That's exactly what happens_, Jane thought, remembering her dream. "You think that's what Maura would want?" Jane didn't answer it. Her mother's words echoing in her head. _What happens if she doesn't wake up, Jane?_

Apparently Angela was clearly able to read the panic mirrored in her daughter's eyes. "You know what Jane? You should worry about what happens when Maura wakes up and discover that you gave up on your family before even trying. That's what you should think about. Whether you like it or not, without her, you're everything this kid has. "

.

.

**Nothing stays the same.**

**And nobody here's perfect.**

**Oh but everyones to blame**

**All that you rely on**

**And all that you can save**

**Will leave you in the morning**

**And find you in the day**

.

-x-

.

**Oh you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out**

**Oh you're all I taste**

**At night inside of my mouth**

**Oh you run away**

**Cause I am not what you found**

**Oh you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out.**

**No I cannot get you out.**

**No I cannot get you.**

.

.**  
**

She shouldn't be there. But it was New Year's eve and the hospital nursery was running with fewer people and therefore with lower surveillance. Without having to maneuver the wheelchair, Jane moved faster, though the effort was putting pressure on her injuries. Despite not having done this before, Jane found her destination rather easily. She stopped in front of the glass that separated the hallway from the environment in which multiple cradles were filled with babies. They came in different shapes, colors and sizes and for a moment Jane realized that she didn't have the slightest idea which of the babies was her own. Could be any of them. In the silence of the night, one of the babies kept himself busy by stuffing his fist almost entirely inside his moth. Could be you, she thought to herself.

"Looking for something?"

"Jesus!" Jane exclaimed startled by the presence of a nurse by her side. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry." The nurse smiled apologetic. "But you should probably start watching your language in front of the little ones."

"Can they hear me?" Jane questioned, surprised.

"Yes, and see actually!" The woman said and waved through the glass to the babies. Jane realized that she could be in trouble.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but ..."

"You're one of Milo's mothers, right?"

"I thought I was the detective here?" Jane asked suspiciously. The young woman explained with a serene smile.

"Milo is very popular here." The nurse looked at an incubator in the back of the room, behind the cribs. "And so is your mother."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Jane answered without giving much attention to what was being said, thinking about which one of the cribs belonged to Milo. From afar she only saw the tubes and machines.

"You're here to see him?" Jane didn't immediately respond. Her mother's words were coming to her mind once again. _What's the color of his eyes? Does he sleep the whole night? Does he recognize you? Knows who you are?_

"Can I?"

"Usually I would have said no." The woman said walking away. "The entrance is the first door on the right. He is in the incubator number 1329."

.

.

**Everything is dark.**

**It's more than you can take.**

**But you catch a glimpse of sun light.**

**Shinin, down on your face.**

.

.**  
**

He was really small. Even smaller than Jane expected. There were many tubes around his tiny body and he seemed to be asleep. His hair, what little he had, was very light giving him an even more ... Bald aspect? It wasn't the best description, but that's exactly what Jane saw. His chest moved heavily and Jane was impressed with the strength of his lungs. He was laid on his back and his hands were frighteningly small. Jane's hands touched the plastic that separated him from the rest of the world. Only then she realized how much she wanted to hold him. And at the same time, how scary it would have been. He was so fragile and she was so clumsy. That didn't seem like a good combination. She felt her eyes watering and was ready to leave when he opened his eyes. And the air got stuck in her throat. He looked directly at her, and even without any expression on his face, even if he was just a pile of wrinkled skin, she saw Maura and, more than that, she saw Milo. For the first time. Her son. The little boy with whom she dreamed.

"Hey," her voice escaped in a whisper and the amount of emotion present in her own tone surprised Jane, made her hesitate. Milo's eyes, ever so vigilant, continued to look into her own. Studying her, or at least that was what it looked like he was doing. "So. I'm your mamma. One of them. I - sorry I'm late. Things ... Things have been crazy as hell since you arrived. It's not your fault" she quickly added "but everything changed. Everything has changed and not in the way we had planned. I guess life doesn't care about it. Our planes. You'll have the chance to find out, I think. Not by the hardest way, I hope. I'm sorry. I'm not good with these things. Talking about my feelings and stuff." Jane's voice trailed off... till it found its way again. "But I'm pretty good with sports. And at my job, that's gotta be worth of something, right? I'll teach you to ride a bike and how to watch your back around the big boys when they pick on you - which I imagine, they'll do if you inherit any of your mother's disconcerting sincerity. I'm not good with science and the only musical instrument I've ever played in my life was a trumpet at the school band. And I was terrible. The memory still haunts my neighbors. What I'm trying to say is that I don't have many artistic talents, but I will support yours. What I am sure, will be many. It's in your mother's blood. I hope you'll get the chance to meet her. And that you're lucky enough to have her in your life. With Maura you'll always have the best help with your homework. She'll always have all the answers. Faster than Google and more reliable than Wikipedia. Not that she'll give you the answer, don't count on that. But she will help you to figure them out. Also, she will never let you leave the house dressed as a clown, not even by accident. She will teach you good manners and she'll probably drive you crazy with her habit of never making categorical statements. That's okay though. As a mother, the "drive you crazy" is kinda of a requirement for the job. You can ask your nonna about that. She's not so sure about herself but I can tell without a doubt that she's gonna take good care of you and love you like nobody else. In the same way she's been doing it since she found out that you were on the way. She's not gonna be a mom like the others. But it's only because she will be so much better than that..." Jane gulped, her heart shattering inside her chest. "And even if she... If doesn't have the chance to be with us... even then you will know everything about her. Because she's the best part of my life. Of our lives." Milo gave a big yawn and his eyelids got heavy, sleepy. Jane wiped off her silent tears with the back of her hand. "I gotta tell you, you're a great listener. But something tells me it'll only last till you learn your first words."Jane smiled. "I'm sorry for being late. But I'm here now. I'm here for you."

On the way back to her room, Jane was surprised by the sound of fireworks. Through the window she saw the sky full of colors. The new year had arrived. And although everything was still out of place, in that moment Jane felt that everything would work out. The feeling, like most feelings, made no sense itself. Nothing had changed. Within hours she would visit Maura again. And her wife would probably still be sleeping. Jane planned to tell all about her meeting with Milo. The smallest details. And then she would wait. Along with Maura and next to Milo. Because this was her promise. And Jane Rizzoli was nothing but a woman of word.

.

.

**Oh you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out**

**Oh you're all I taste**

**At night inside of my mouth**

**Oh you run away**

**Cause I am not what you found**

**Oh you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out.**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Everything will change

Warning: This is an AU story. There will be, for now on, drama/angst/happy times.

Summary: Maura and Jane have everything planned. They should know though, that life isn't always what we expect.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Sadly.

Notes: My endless devotion to faberrys2 for beta-reading this story. It wouldn't exist without you. So this is it. This is the end. I hope that you enjoyed our ride. As promised, here comes the sun – a very bright sunshine day. Readers: Thanks you all for taking your time to read and comment this story. Hopefully, this ending won't require a tissue box. Ps: I would really like to know everybody's thoughts about the story. And how would you feel about a second date with this "Miloverse". Okay then. To the story now.

.

-x-

.

Jane was holding her hand when she felt Maura's eyes studying her figure.

They were full of tenderness and concern and something else. Something that could not be described as anything other than love. Jane found herself smiling without any control over her own reactions.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Maura Isles finally woke up.

And that was all Jane needed to know.

.

-x-  
.

She was late.

As usual, Jane was late.

She left Korsak and Frost discussing the fact that Milo had Bass, a tortoise, as a pet, and how inappropriate it was (Joe Friday was not a fan of the boy, but Jane suspected that this was due to the fact that her son was frequently in search of guinea pigs for his little experiments. Turns out that Bass was the only one who never seemed to mind).

She spilled coffee on a man who was wandering along the sidewalk and quickly tucked her contact card in his coat pocket, indicating that she would pay to wash it. The man didn't had the chance to identify what hit him.

She parked in a dangerous maneuver quickly and under the suspicious eyes of other parents and teachers who were in the courtyard of the private school that Milo attended. And her haste was such that she found herself trapped in the car while trying to leave without having unbuckled her seat belt.

But none of that made the slightest difference.

In front of the central staircase, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a smile upon her face, there was Maura Isles. Recognizing her, Jane felt a chill in the pit of her stomach. Yes, seven years together and the butterflies were still there. She inhaled deeply, putting herself together and got out of the car. The biggest smile all plastered over her face.  
A smile that not even one of her delays would be able to erase.

Maura handed her the cup of coffee.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Jane said picking up the cup with one hand, swallowing in a big gulp and then taking the opportunity to steal a long kiss from her wife. The intensity surprised Maura, but she made no objections.

"Is this a genuine display of affection, or is it the coffee talking?" Maura asked when Jane's lips left her own, with the taste of coffee still lingering in her mouth.

"Both. But mostly you." Jane replied, her face so close to Maura that she could feel her breath which provoked a slight dizziness. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not" Maura said in an attempt to distract the thoughts that invaded her mind uninvited. This was not the most appropriate of times. At least not with a whole group of parents and teachers as witnesses. And the children, of course.

"How come? The alarm that you put on my phone rang at least 40 minutes ago." Jane seemed confused.

"45. But who's counting?" Maura smiled, pleased.

"Maura..."

"What would you do if I said I deliberately changed the appointment time on your calendar, predicting your delay and preventing it through such a gesture?" Jane pretended to think about it for a moment.

"I would say ... that you are deviously brilliant."

"Well, my IQ is very high indeed."

"And your humbleness still amazes me." Jane says with a sardonic smile. Maura pretended to be offended, but couldn't hide her satisfaction. Jane rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

"Inside, making the final preparations. I'm very confident of his chances in this contest."

"I'm sure you are. But I think that the rules say that one should have done their work without help from parents or anybody else, isn't?"

"Jane! How can you say such a thing! Milo did all the work himself! I was present as a mere observer. Who knew that exploring the influence of music as a form of cognitive interference during school studies would be as equally challenging and fascinating?"

"I know. Crazy thing." Jane said, amused.

"I think he has great chances of winning first place." Maura stated, proudly, "We better get inside. Your parents are already here."

"What are they doing here?" Jane didn't hide her lack of enthusiasm.

"Milo invited them, of course."

"You know that for a smart boy he sure is slow when it comes to certain things." "Jane..."  
"Okay, okay, I won't say any more. But you are responsible for dealing with the anger of the nonna Rizzoli in case he doesn't win first place while I will content myself by pretending not to know her." Jane warned and Maura approached her, whispering in her ear.

"If you behave I promise to reward you tonight." Jane's eyes lit up.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Maura just smiled enigmatically. Jane couldn't hide her excitement. "Great! I can't wait to see the game tonight. I love you and Milo, but I swear to God, if I never again see a documentary about 'The long march of the cannibal crickets' still will be soon enough"

"You and your endless habit of inventing fictitious names for documentaries. I confess I do not understand what pleasure you obtain from it." Maura said in disbelief.

"I wish I was inventing this stuff. Milo made me watch this one last week, when you had to cover that case in the last minute." Jane shrugged and the two went inside the building. Jane didn't seem to note, but not once she let go of Maura's hands. Maura didn't seem to mind either. By now, she'd gotten used to it.

.

-x-

.

At the end of the day Milo took the trophy home and as a prize, Maura prepared one of his favorite dishes for dinner: his nonna's gnocchi. Jane begun to watch the game, but ended up switching channels before it ended. Together, the family watched a documentary that, the next day at work Jane would describe as "a special about the gala dress code of the penguins." _Could be worse_, Jane thought observing Maura and Milo sitting in almost identical positions while watching the TV show. A feeling that could not be described as something other than happiness warmed her from inside. _Like that documentary about the tree man_, Jane recalled the film and automatically felt sick to her stomach. She had nothing against the poor man, but she definitely preferred the company of penguins. Especially on gnocchi' nights.

.

.

.

end.


End file.
